panefandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Waters
Vincent Waters is Pumpkin King's "Pokemon: A New Era" roleplay character. Vincent's first appearance was in Gone Fishing... Trainer Information Appearance 5'3" 107lbs. Vincent has a very light build, not very tall. He has black hair, always neatly combed to the side without a single hair out of place. Always seen in a pair of dark jeans and a black, short-sleeve polo shirt. The only variation in his wardrobe is the different logos on his shirts. His clothes are always pressed and primped to perfection. Vincent wears two watches, one set to Furoh time, the other set to Hoenn time. Personality Vincent normally keeps to himself, not saying much. He's very apologetic. He blames himself for anything and everything. Underneath his quiet, reserved masquerade is a vivacious and lively soul that rarely makes itself prominent. Because of his case of OCD, Vincent feels the constant need for perfection. He also suffers from agoraphobia and thus is afraid of public and/or unfamiliar places because he feels unsafe. As of late, his adevnturous side has been poking through, but is quickly shoved back into the recesses of Vincent's personality. Items and Equipment Vincent can always be found carrying a messenger bag with a thick, leather-bound copy of the Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe and a handy lint roller. He has a plethora of Heart Scales on him and often gives them out to those he comes in contact with. As a Pokemon trainer, Vincent has the basic necessities including a Town Map, a few Potions, a PokeDex, PokeBalls and a PokeNav. Biography Hoenn Vincent grew up in Ever Grande City. His family ran the Pokemon Center at the entrance of Victory Road, with Nurse Joy being the head nurse, of course. The Waters family had set up the Pokemon Center when the Hoenn Pokemon League was first established. One of the many Nurse Joys volunteered to help out. Growing up in a Pokemon hospital in front of the roughest, toughest cavern in the entire region, Vincent witnessed some pretty gruesome images of injured Pokemon. He was afraid of Victory Road and any cave in general. When not helping nurse Pokemon back to health, Vincent would sit by the waterfall with a nice long book to read. His favorite author was Edgar Allen Poe, much to the dismay of his parents who were very bright, cheery people. They were very afraid of their son going goth, so they kept him busy by collecting Heart Scales from the local Luvdisc. The thought behind it was that constant interaction with Luvdisc would steer him in the brighter direction. This proved to be quite an annoyance. Vincent never thought of himself as goth. He might have displayed some characteristics, but he was far from goth. One day, a figure riding a Walrein came up the waterfall. To Vincent's surprise, it was Wallace, the Sootopolis City gym leader. From the news channel, Vincent had learned that Juan had taken over the Sootopolis gym and Wallace was now the Champion of the Pokemon League. Wallace said he would be staying in Ever Grande City while making some changes to his roster. The Waters family was happy to take Wallace into their home built into the Pokemon Center. Unfortunately, there were only three bedrooms: One for Vincent, one for Vincent's parents and one for Nurse Joy. Wallace settled into Vincent's room, much to the young boy's disliking. Vincent was an only child and was not very fond of sharing. After the first few feuds, Vincent and Wallace started to get along and started treating each other like brothers. Wallace would take Vincent with him when training and practicing. After completing the changes to his team, Walrein was no longer part of Wallace's roster. The Champion considered giving Walrein to Vincent, but thought of a better idea. He handed Vincent a Dive Ball, tickets to a ferry and a Rain Badge. "I want you to start your own Pokemon adventure," Wallace said. "Here's your first badge. I think you've earned it, but I want to see you in my old gym to really show your stuff one day." He packed his things and headed into Victory Road, leaving Vincent alone. Vincent examined the tickets. The ferry was to take him to a different region! The Dive Ball opened up, bubble seals flying everywhere, and a Spheal materialized. Vincent talked it over with his parents, who had given him a baby Squirtle for his adventure, packed his bags, took a boat to Lillycove, then jumped on the ferry to his new destination, Port Barley, Furoh, where he would be staying with a cousin of Wallace's. Furoh Vincent, having moved into the home of Wallace's cousin Sebastian, took a trip to Barley's bright and sunny beach for the sake of his eager water Pokemon. While reading Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea, by the French author Jules Verne, Vincent and his party of two met a rambunctious, firy girl named Charlie Cinders. After testing each other's skills in a double battle, the couple headed to the Purple Clamperl, an expensive seafood restaurant by the beach, for a well-deserved meal. Unfortunately, Vincent began to panic and made up an excuse to leave, stating he has other plans. Pokemon Wally Bred from Wallace's Walrein, the Spheal runt was given to Vincent so the teen could start his Pokemon adventure. However, still being a baby, Wally is not capable of much other than lazing around, making himself dizzy from rolling and eating. Though they have spent relatively little time together, Vincent and Wally's relationship is pretty close. The trainer has adopted the role as the parent, thus creating a strong bond. Moves known: Defense Curl, Powder Snow, Growl, Water Gun, Encore Squirt Bred from the Waters' family Blastoise, this hyperactive Squirtle was given to Vincent by his parents after they decided it was time their son travel the world like every child dreamed to do. Squirt cannot sit still and most likely suffers from an undiagnosed ADHD. Among his numerous pleasures are pestering Wally, though the Squirtle is often scolded by Vincent. Squirt carries a silver whistle around his neck and has somehow learned to blow it with his turtle beak. Moves known: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Withdraw Relationships Hoenn League Champion Wallace Sebastian Beauregard Vincent stayed with Sebastian, Wallace's cousin, while living in Barley. Sebastian was initially very open to having Vincent in his home, but an extra person to support was not helping his wallet. The two came to an agreement that only seemed fair: Vincent would have to pay rent to stay in Sebastian's home. This would not be an issue if Vincent had set off to travel Furoh as planned. The relationship between the two is one akin to that of a bothersome older brother and a bedroom-bound younger brother. Charlie Cinders Vincent and Charlie could not be more different, but fate drew the together for a short time. Vincent's loss gave Charlie her very first victory in a Pokemon battle. The two do not know each other very well and because of Vincent's shy nature, they won't be seeing much of the other. Joey J. Sweet Joey Sweet is a young trainer much like Vincent who he met in a bookstore in Port Barley. After spending time together, they plan to embark together to Fidona. After the emergency landing in Petropolis, the two part under implied circumstances. Category:Characters